


I need you first above all

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, fem!Hook, genderbend Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma returns home after a tiring day to a surprising sight.</p>
<p>(basically full on smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you first above all

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the works since at least two/three months now but I was never happy with it, and left it aside for a good while to come back to it but now this is finished and I'm pretty happy with how it is.
> 
> Fem!Hook's name is Keiera and she looks like this (plus the hook of course) : http://katie-mcgrath.com/photos/displayimage.php?pid=12801&fullsize=1

The door banged as a boot pushed it closed, then she heard an indistinct voice mumbling something and getting louder as it got closer. 

"… Can’t do that, I told you Detective, I’m not in Boston anymore and I stopped that line of work, okay?" 

The woman’s voice stopped, certainly listening to what her interlocutor said, some encouraging “huh huh” uttered seemingly randomly to someone non-privy to the conversation. 

The sound of the boots on the creaking planks was getting louder until a silhouette appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. Her unfocused gaze roamed the room before fixing itself on a foreign point.

The blonde woman made an annoyed noise as she put the phone between her ear and neck before working on taking off her boots while leaning on the doorway. 

She loudly dropped the boots next to the door before taking the phone in her hand, she frowned at it and sighed before talking,  
"Look Detective, I am not coming back to Boston because you can’t even keep a murderer in jail, so you man up and go fix your mistakes on your own."

She hung up and slammed the phone on the dresser, her back turned to the bed and her watcher, and busied herself with emptying her jacket pockets in a drawer. Her gun and holster joined her badge and lipstick in the drawer before it was violently shut. 

When she turned to the bed, she finally noticed the dark-haired woman lying on the bed, and was struck speechless by her outfit. 

Where Emma had been wearing her knee high boots over a pair of jeans, a soft looking blue shirt and her recently acquired black leather jacket, the beautiful woman on the bed was only wearing a short black dress that stopped short to her mid-thighs and showed off her cleavage and long legs. 

A beautiful pair of long legs was hanging off the side of the bed, bare feet attracting her gaze as they slowly rubbed against each other. 

Emma could not remember seeing her with so little clothes, even during their earlier trysts the pirate had always been semi-clothed – leather trousers constricting her knees, her combat boots hiding those gracious feet – she gave off an air of vulnerability in this moment that Emma wished to hide away in a safe corner of her brain, for it to never be forgotten.

Her dark hair were messily framing her face where it rested on the covers, thick long eyelashes contrasting with beautiful sea blue eyes - the same eyes that had been fixated on Emma since she had entered the room. Emma finally shook herself from her mental drooling and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" She asked, wondering where the pirate queen had gotten the expensive looking dress and already making a list of the possible places she could have robbed – and thinking of how she was going to use her position to fix it.  
Keiera rolled on the bed, lying on her side and facing Emma with a disinterested look that Emma knew to be fake, she had seen Keiera’s subtle up and down look when she had turned to her; she knew those inquisitive eyes and how they managed to pierce through all her shields.

Emma’s eyes strayed for a second to the place where the shifting had caused the dress to reveal a few more inches of enticing skin and tightened around a gorgeous behind - she knew before looking back at Keiera’s face that she would be smirking at her lust. 

She winked at her, her hooked hand sliding over her hip until the hook caught up on the hem of the dress that covered the gap between Keiera’s thighs and she slid the hook higher, pulling the dress a little higher, the lower curve of her ass making itself noticed as well as a lack of underwear. 

Emma gulped before determinedly staring at Keiera’s eyes and not letting her eyes roam anymore, the dark haired woman sighed at her stubborn look and finally decided to answer the question,

"You said on the ship that when we’d arrive I should dress accordingly to this world.” She shrugged, faking a lack of care that was belied by the way she had watched Emma’s face for her reactions to her outfit – for a woman whose body had not aged in three hundred years she was sometimes still self-conscious about how she looked. “I went to the She-Wolf and asked her for advices. She told me that if I wanted to invite you to dinner, a common custom here if I understood right, I should _dress up_ , so I did.”

Emma was surprised by such initiative from the woman who wouldn’t change from her torn leather pants to a pair of Emma’s jeans in Neverland, she was going to make a witty comeback but her mind drifted to the mental sight of Keiera taking off the leather trousers to put on the dress and felt the telltale warmth of arousal take over her stomach.

The fact that Emma had skipped dinner to deal with the mess of their return had not escaped her, but the idea of having to go through an entire meal with such a mouthwatering sight in front of her made her forget her hunger, one kind of it at least.  
She stalked forward, before kneeling at the bedside where Keiera’s legs were hanging. 

"Well dinner is definitely out of question because you are not leaving this place dressed like that, not before I’m done with you."  
She had no doubt that this new plans would not disappoint Keiera; if there was one thing she had learnt about the pirate was that she was always in the mood for sex - even covered in mermaids' blood.

She grabbed her legs behind the knees and dragged her closer until her thighs were framing Emma’s face and her dress had hitched up so much that a sliver of the pirate’s pale and perfectly shaped breasts were revealed. 

Emma rubbed her face against Keiera’s inner thighs for a moment, teasing the sensitive spot she had discovered a few orgasms ago with her tongue and her hot breath on the cooling saliva. 

Keiera was watching her with a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth, the reddening in her cheeks the only sign that she was indeed interested. One thing learnt in Neverland was that Hook always tried to hide any signs of arousal and pleasure until it had become too much for her, and when Emma had caught on her little habit the teasing game had started – how fast could Emma elicit a sound out of Keiera?

Her hands slid along Keiera’s calves to her thighs, danced along her sides before slipping below the dress and caressing her breasts. The stifled moan that escaped Keiera’s red mouth snapped at her diminishing control, filling Emma with only one thought “more”. A hand tangled itself in Emma’s hair, while the hooked arm was just resting on the bed, a dangerous weapon that had now only become a distinctive trait of her lover and no longer a thing to be feared – there were even times were Keiera had knew which button to push and wish places to hurt Emma, to hurt her just right enough that it became pleasurable.

Emma’s fingers started pinching and pulling hard at Hook’s nipples while she focused on what was right in front of her, whorishly spread out for her eyes only. She kissed her way along Keiera’s left thigh, nipped at the crease between thigh and hip, before taking her first lick of Keiera’s dripping cunt.

She worked at it, sometimes glancing up at Keiera’s face where she was biting her lips, trying to keep silent. Emma stopped and waited for the moment when Keiera would breathe in to use one of her dirty tricks – a sweet nibble at the right place – and was rewarded by Keiera’s cries of pleasure, and kept at it until Keiera writhed wantonly on the bed and her moans had taken a frustrated tone. However the words expected had not escaped the red plump mouth of her lover yet, so Emma ignored what Keiera’s hips were trying to shove at her face and kept shallowly licking into her wet cunt until, in between moans a breathless whispered plea, “Emma, please” was uttered. 

Emma herself was growing frustrated, needing to release some of the pressure building inside herself, she backed off from Keiera’s body and leaned her hand on her thigh as she opened her jeans and shimmed out of them while still kneeling on the floor.  
The sound of her jeans hitting the floor on the floor drew Keiera’s attention, the dark-haired woman kneeling up on the bed to watch her.

She cursed at the sight of Emma, kneeling in her panties at the feet of the bed, “Damn you bloody woman, you’ll be the death of me!”   
Keiera held her hand at Emma and pulled her up while using her hook to slide her jeans the rest of the way down her legs before dragging her towards the bed and letting herself and Emma fall back on it.

She let a low purr come out of her throat at Emma’s hands caressing her sides before helping her out of the dress that barely covered anything anymore.

Their – now naked – overheated bodies were hit by the cold air of the room, eliciting a shiver in Emma and making her nipples harden fully.

Keiera caught Emma’s right hand and placed it where she wanted it, before sliding down the bed until her mouth was at the same level as Emma’s collarbones where older bite marks were fading into a soft yellow hue.

Emma decided that the teasing was over; one of her hands started playing with Keiera clit, her thumb rubbing the nub while two fingers were fucking her in strong quick thrusts, the other hand holding Hook’s hip tight enough to leave bruises. Keiera was becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure and mouthing unintelligible words against Emma’s chest - something that sounded like “more”, “please” and “harder”.

Emma grabbed Keiera’s hooked arm and used the cold round side to rub against her clitoris over her underwear, the thrill of the sharp end so close to her intimate parts arousing her. She pinched Keiera’s clitoris and bit at her collarbones, hard enough to draw blood, Keiera’s body shaking under the wave of pleasure until she slowly calmed down and became loose-limbed.

Keiera laid down and angled her head to be able to watch Emma’s face and where she was rubbing Keiera’s hook against her cunt, the hand she had used to make Keiera come now used to keep herself propped up over her lover’s body.

As Emma’s pleasure was building her hold on the hooked arm was weakening when Keiera took her arm back and the sharp end was pressed at the joint of her leg and hip for a second before Keiera used it to rip off her black panties, carelessly caressing her inner thighs with the sharp edge, sometimes putting too much pressure and slightly scratching Emma’s skin. 

She finally put pressure on her clitoris but also at her opening with the cold curved metal on her heated flesh, a weapon flirting dangerously at her entrance enough to make her come under Keiera’s hungry dark gaze.

Her arm shook under the wave of pleasure and she fell down partway on Keiera’s chest and partway on the bed. She grabbed the covers at the bottom of the bed and dragged it over their naked and satiated bodies, Emma’s head pillowed on Keiera’s shoulder, their legs and hands entwined, both women finally succumbing to a well earned post-coital sleep.


End file.
